Highschool of the Dead: Relationships and Zambies!
by Nether750
Summary: Takashi and co have escaped the Takagi manor as it is set ablaze. They must now survive and seek out a new peaceful place to live or evacuate. NOT following the manga. Main pairings SaekoXTakashi. SayaXKohta in later chapters. Slight ReiXTakashi visible but not set.
1. Chapter 1:Respite Under the Dead

**Firstly I do not own 'high school of the dead' or any of it's characters. I am not affiliated with it's creators in any way. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and OCs possibly in the future. Set after episode 12 in the anime when they leave the mansion.**

**Bold and Italics = thoughts**

**Chapter 1: Respite Under the Dead**

"Onii-Chan, Rei-chan says you have to come in or you'll catch a cold." Takashi turned his gaze from the street to look at Alice. It had been 1 week since the world turned to hell and the group had taken refuge for the night in a large house on edge of Tokonosu City. Saya was slowly recovering from the loss of her parents and all of 'Them' in the area had slowly dragged themselves towards the blazing wreck of what was once the mighty Takagi mansion. Takashi was lost in thought out on a deck chair on the balcony whilst everyone else were either snoozing, chatting or searching through the house for usable items.

"Tell her I'll be inside in a few minutes. I just wanna relax for now." Takashi groaned back not wanting to end his moment of peace. "Ok Onii-Chan!" She replied happily before turning and running back into the house with Zeke yapping at her heels.

"TAKASHI! Get in here now! I want to talk to you. It's important!"

The young leader sighed scratching his head. Obviously Rei didn't quite approve of his answer from Alice. He stretched his arms before reluctantly dragging his tired feet into the living room to be greeted by an angry blond. The two strands of hair which Takashi used to jokingly call antennae were swaying in the breeze from the open door. He blushed slightly noticing she was wearing the same night outfit she had back at Rika's house that revealed her white pants and long legs. "What took you so long? Never mind just follow me I need to talk to you ALONE." She yelled glaring daggers at Kohta as he directed his ear towards them trying to listen in on their conversation. Rei grabbed the spiky haired teen's wrist and dragged him upstairs into her room. "Alright so what exactly was it that you wanted to talk about that was so important you couldn't wait a few minutes?" Takashi groaned as he flopped onto the bed. After closing the door Rei marched over and sat down next to him. "We need to talk about us." She replied glaring at him with cold eyes.

_**Oh god here we go again…**_

"Rei is this really the best time to be discussing this right now? I already told you there is no us at the moment. We need to rest. Tomorrow we need to-" He didn't get a chance to finish before she interrupted him. "Stop trying to avoid the subject! Every time I try to talk to you about it you always say there is something else you have to do or you don't wanna talk about it. No more excuses please Takashi!" tears had started to well up in her caramel eyes. The truth is he didn't want to talk about him and her as he didn't want to upset her. Ever since that moment at the temple he had had ever growing feeling for Busujima-Saeko. He had felt his feeling s for Rei being replaced by ones for Saeko but he still cared deeply for his child hood friend and couldn't stand to see her with a broken heart. Rei herself had sensed something between the two and had grown jealous from the sudden affection Saeko-san had gained from her ex lately. She hated the new competition for Takashi's heart and now she was desperate to know one thing.

"Do you still love me Takashi?" She said with wet puppy dog eyes. "Rei I- Look I'm to tired to be discussing this right now. I promise I will talk to you again later ok." "Fine but you don't keep your promise I'll take the answer as a no." "If I don't keep my promise you can punch me." She smiled faintly at his statement as he shut her bedroom door and stepping out into the hallway.

Sighing with relief he turned his head to see a familiar fat butt sticking out and peeking through a certain pink haired genius's door. "Hirano?!" He said with a small smirk. The gun otaku jumped at his sudden appearance bashing his head on the metal door handle before falling back against the wall clutching his skull. "Komuro! Don't startle me like that!" He said pouting with his arms folded. "What exactly are you doing?" He snickered.

"Uh I was-" The door opened with a bang and out stepped a walking volcano. "What exactly is going on out here?! At this rate we'll get complaints from the zombies about noise!" Hirano's nose exploded from Saya's outfit and Takashi's face looked like an apple. Saya was wearing only a tight white tank top that was way too small for her so it hugged her slender form tightly and a pair of pink lacy underwear. " Komuro can you and Hirano keep it down? I know your stupid but you should remember they react to sound." Hirano are you listening?!" He didn't respond as he had fainted from the loss of blood. "BAKA!" she yelled before finally retreating and slamming her door. Though she didn't show it much she was clearly still moping about the loss of her family.

Hirano finally came too and stood up. "Was I dreaming?" He muttered before shaking his head. "Oh yeah Komuro I saw a box of cookies on to of the refrigerator earlier. Care to join me? You know we don't have to tell the girls…" He said winking at Komuro. "Yeah sure. I could use some to get my mind off of a few things." He replied recalling his conversation with Rei earlier. "Right. Lets go before Saeko-san gets them. She fell asleep in the kitchen so you will have to sneak in and grab them without waking her if we want to avoid sharing." "Can I have some cookies too Kohta?" said a little voice from the stairs.

"Umm Alice me and Komuro were wondering if we could have them to cool off a little. Maybe next time." "I'll wake up Onee-Chan and tell her if you don't share with me!" the young child pouted with a sassy smirk. Takashi was surprised at her cheek. She may only be 7 but that kid has sass. "Fine but you can't tell any of the others." Takashi groaned back. He couldn't believe he had been beaten by a kid not even half his age. "Yeay! Don't worry I pinkie promise!" She squealed holding out her pinkie. Komuro shook it with his own and smiled at the innocence of the group. Her young playful personality always reminded him that he was still human, even if he was going to get a smaller share of the cookies now.

The two teenagers, the child and the little dog poked their heads around the door and into the large kitchen. Saeko was fast asleep in a chair resting her head in her arms on the oak table. She was slightly drooling as she slept peacefully. Takashi smiled at the adorable sight of the violet haired beauty. Her Katana that Saya's father gave to her was on the other side of the table in its read sheath. The two teens relaxed knowing that there was no risk of having their heads cut off out of reflex if they were to wake her. "Alright Komuro. Sneak around her, climb onto the work surface and retrieve those cookies!" Kohta whispered. He was obviously excited. "Alright I'm going in." Takashi replied with a sigh. He crept past the sleeping Busujima, stopping half way to look at her adorable sleeping face. Sometimes he couldn't believe she had a hidden dark side. He took one last gaze before gliding past and climbing the work surface. He grabbed the box of chocolate chip cookies from the top of the refrigerator and triumphantly punched the air. As he was about to climb down and make the return trip he slipped on some water on the work surface from earlier and fell on his bottom with a clunk! Saeko stirred before looking up and around before gazing at Komuro wincing in pain with the cookie box a few feet away from him. Takashi turned seeing Hirano covering his face in defeat and Alice silently giggling at his epic fail. "Komuro? What are you doing? Are you alright?" Asked Saeko in confusion.

_**Damn…**_

"Uh yeah I'm fine Saeko-san. Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine. What were you doing anyways?" She asked. "Oh er nothing! Just messing around!" He replied still clutching his bottom as he stood up. "Hmm. Ok." She said knowing fully well by the evidence he was after the cookies so she decided to get back at him for lying to her. "Oh look that's a box of 'Bakers Bests Cookies' my favourite!" She said picking up the box. "I'll take this up to the girls. See ya!" She said running upstairs before he could say anything. Alice looked upset and Hirano just sighed shaking his head at Takashi with the look that says 'unbelievable'. Alice was about to cry before Saeko popped her head back down the stairs and called out "Alice come up here and have some cookies too!" She didn't have to be asked twice before Alice stampeded up the stairs with the sword master. "Today really hasn't been lucky for us two has it." Hirano said sitting next to Takashi. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" "Nope. I wanna mess around with our guns a bit longer." "Alright I'll leave you two it." Takashi yelled as he ascended up the stairs.

Flopping onto his bed He desperately tried to get to sleep twisting and turning trying to find a comfortable position. At one point he twisted and turned so much he actually fell out the bed. All of a sudden he heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice. "Komuro-kun, can I come in?" "Sure Saeko-san." He replied standing up. The door opened to reveal his crush in a purple night gown that went just past her thighs. He felt his face warm up slightly as she sat down on the bed next to him. Those sparkling blue eyes drew him in. She placed a cookie on his lap and he eyed it greedily. "Thanks!" He said gratefully as he quickly wolfed down the golden biscuit savoring every bite. "I gave one to Hirano as well." She said smiling at how quick he devoured the treat. "I bet he was grateful. He was the one who begged me to retrieve the box." "Oh did he?" She replied thoughtfully. "You looked adorable sleeping like that." He said staring at the ceiling. He hadn't thought about his words and hadn't noticed the samurai blushing at his comment. He stood in thought for a moment and then realized what he had just said. "OH! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "It's fine. Your so sweet sometimes Taka-, Komuro-kun." She leaned her head against his shoulder making him turn pink. Before he could react she had put her arms around his waist and was hugging him tightly making his head turn into a cherry. Upon noticing his reaction she giggled slightly letting go of him. She found it rather entertaining to tease him like this every now and then.

_**God he's such a sucker …**_

"I expect the girls and you had fun." He listened to the girly giggling coming from Rei's room where the females had held there little party." "Miss Marikawa got drunk with Rei and Saya's attitude lightened up a little." "It's good to know she's recovering. I'm gonna miss Yuriko and Souichiro. And I guess cookies just weren't enough for Shizuka and Rei. I hope we don't have another 'incident' like we did at Rika's house."

_**Although it was kinda hot…**_

"Alice insisted we have a slumber party in Rei's room. Minus you and Kohta of course."

Takashi wasn't pleased at him being banned from coming in. "Saya is afraid of you two doing hentai things or taking advantage whilst we sleep." Saeko said nudging Takashi's side with a smirk. Komuro apparently hadn't reached the impossible blush shade just jet and looked like he would have a heart attack any moment. "Saeko get back here NOW!" came a feminine voice from across the hall.

She got up to leave but was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards the bed. "Komuro-" She was stopped by two fingers over her lips. "Please stay a bit longer Saeko-san." He stared into her oceanic blue eyes. They never failed to amaze him with their beauty. "Komuro I have to go." She pulled away again but he stood up and pulled her into a reverse embrace. Her eyes widened at his actions. She did have some feelings for the teen but had tried to push them away believing she didn't deserve love still. She stopped struggling and just stood their in shock with him clinging tightly to her as if he was going to die if he dared to let go for a single second.

_**What the hell am I doing?!**_

He let go of her and she just stood there paralyzed for a few seconds. "Uh I'm sorry about that! I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything I just I-" He was lost for words and The violet warrior just stood there not appearing to be hearing anything. "Saeko?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she came back into reality.

"Komuro?" She was still slightly in shock from what had just happened. "I'm so sorry about grabbing you I should have thought first!" His voice was panicked with worry that she might hate him. "No No it's fine I'm not offended I think I… I gotta go." She said making a break for the door. Takashi relaxed a little that she had sounded embarrassed instead of angry. If she was angry he would never forgive himself. He knew that he loved her there and then during that embrace. Although he felt like an idiot and a pervert for his actions he couldn't help but notice how nice her slender body had felt.

Awakening from his little hentai fantasy he face palmed himself over and over again.

_**Stupid, stupid Takashi! You look like a fucking pervert now!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Psychos in the Dead

**Chapter 2: Relocating in the Dead **

Still in shock and still the colour of a tomato, Saeko Busijima opened the door to Rei's room and slipped inside to rejoin the party. She was shivering slightly. "What took you so long? You missed Shizuka giving Rei a piggy back ride!" Saya yelled. Rei was taking another swig of whiskey and Miss Marikawa appeared to have passed out from the alcohol. "Umm uh yeah just went to give the guys there cookies." Saeko stuttered back after a few seconds. Rei was eyeing her suspiciously. Saeko Busijima, the most calm, collected and mature in the group was now stuttering over words and was blushing the shade of a fire engine. What happened while she was out? Although Rei was drunk she was still rather observant ESPECIALLY when it could have something to do with Takashi. "Saeko-san are you ok? You look like your gonna faint." Rei said with a slight tone of jealousy when she tried to imagine some of the possibilities of what had happened to the violet haired samurai. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just gonna lie down for a bit." She approached the bed and sat down before fainting and flopping backwards with her hair flying in the air before covering her face. Saya and Rei were eyeing each other now with the 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' look. Saya stayed in the room drinking a soda whilst Rei went across the hall and knocked on the young leader's door. "Takashi you've got some explaining to do!" Rei yelled.

_**Oh fuck did Saeko-san tell them?!**_

"Come in Rei. What is it?" Rei flung the door open and stomped in prodding Takashi on the four head with her index finger. "Saeko-san came in bright red and fainted on the bed. And knowing her she wouldn't just faint like that or be that colour without reason. Come on Mister what did you do?"

_**Phew she didn't tell them…**_

"Come on I don't have all night!" She said with an impatient expression and prodding harder. "Oh, Uhm (stalling noises to think of an idea to say next)." "I'm waiting!" Rei said clearly not giving up easily.

_**Damn how am I gonna wriggle my way out of this one?!**_

"Oh me and Kohta were messing around in the kitchen and I covered myself in butter."

_**Damn that was a stupid excuse.**_

"Unfortunately for you I don't think any of us especially Saeko-san would faint from something like that and your not covered in butter." She was starting to get frustrated. "I had a shower." "You had a shower, got dressed, ate a cookie and laundered and cleaned your towel in 5 minutes?" She said pointing at his un-used fresh towel hanging up in the bathroom. Komuro's room was the master bedroom and had a private bathroom in the corner of the room. "Um well-" "Hey you look really good in shorts!" Rei spat out all of a sudden before whizzing around the room. And running back to him. "Rei we will continue this when your not drunk ok?" "Alright darling!" She said before skipping back into her bedroom and closing the door. He blushed at her sudden comment even if she was drunk.

"Well did you find out what happened to her?" Saya said suspiciously. She turned to Rei when she didn't get an answer only to realize she too had passed out from the alcohol's affect. All she could really do was sigh and get to sleep to. She stared at the drunken nurse snoring loudly on a bean bag with her giant breasts on top of poor Zeke who was also drunk. Yes Miss Marikawa thought it would be ok too let the dog drink some of the whiskey. She then turned her gaze to Rei who was on the floor in a very awkward position. Her face was on the floor smooshed against the carpet but her legs were standing making her bottom stick up in the air with her arms flopped down either side of her. Little Alice had fallen asleep a while a go and was curled up in a ball on top of the pillows. The innocence of the group looked adorable when she sleeps. She then looked at her purple haired friend who had fainted a few minutes ago and was now curled up in a ball sucking her thumb and drooling slightly. Even Saya Takagi the Beautiful face with an attitude of a volcano had to admit she did look very cute sleeping like that. Her face was still crimson red and the Takagi made a mental note to question her about what she had seen in the morning. Sighing one last time Saya flopped down next to Saeko and below Alice accepting the respite.

The next morning, "Breakfast is ready everyone!" Sang the busty nurse. Everyone was taking shifts to do the cooking after Saya and Alice thought it wasn't right to relay on Saeko-san every time. Everyone chose their seats along the long wooden table. The young leader sat in the middle with Rei and Saya either side of him. Hirano was next to Saya with Alice next to him. To Takashi's disappointment Saeko had chosen to sit next to Alice and Shizuka for a change.

_**I must have really freaked her out yesterday. Saeko-san always sits next to me…**_

Rei was mentally grinning at her choice of sitting.

_**Maybe she's given up on my love. That means I've got Takashi all to myself =)…**_

"So what's the plan for today Komuro?" Saya said breaking the silence. "Huh? Oh er we move on further out of the city and find a new safe house. From the balcony I saw that numbers of "Them" in the area have increased quite a lot over night." "Hmm ok. Well the HumVee needs some more gas and seeing as we don't know how long we will be driving for it would be wise to fill up the tank completely." Saya replied adjusting her glasses with her index finger. "Right me, Saeko and Rei will travel to the gas station and bring back the fuel. You guys stay here and load the stuff into the HumVee. We want to be ready to go by the time we get back. Hirano stay here and keep a guard from the balcony." "Yes Sir!" Replied Hirano with a military salute. "Before you head off I'm interested to know Saeko-san. What happened to you last night?" Saya blurted out before they could leave. "I don't know what you're talking about Takagi-san." The young samurai replied quickly making a break for the door only to be stopped by Rei's hand on her shoulder pulling her back. "Yeah Saeko-san what happened to you? I may have been drunk as a drunken dodo but I could see something was up." "I told you I don't know what you're talking about." Saya got up from her seat and came over as well poking her index finger at her four head. "You came in the room blushing your head off and if that wasn't enough you fainted on the bed!" The spiky haired leader inched towards the escape root into the garden.

_**Shit I really did scare her! How am I gonna explain this to the girls?! ESPECIALLY Rei!**_

Kohta noticed Takashi making a dash for the back door but followed him curiously. "Alright Komuro what's going on? What did you do to Busijima-senpai?" He said winking and nudging his side. "AAH! Don't scare me like that Kohta!" "Come on spill the beans!" He said pulling the hair away from his eye to listen properly. "Uhh fine."

A few moments of explaining later…

Kohta fell over laughing his head off. "You're kidding right! You had the guts to go and harass Senpai?!" He yelled in between laughs. "I didn't harass her I just- I don't know."

"Well if Senpai doesn't tell the girls first I'll keep your little night's fun a secret, IF you help me get through to Saya. Deal?" "Wait what? You're joking? You should know by now that no one can get through to Saya without going through hell a couple thousand times. My friend Morita tried several times but all he ever got was a slap and a broken heart!" Kohta stood up in thought for a moment. "Well maybe she has changed since then with the whole apocalypse thingy and all. Besides you don't have to do it straight away. Just at some point when you see an opportunity help me out a little." "Alright it's a deal but a single word about last night and I'll bite you myself!" "Done!" Kohta said shaking hands with the young leader. Just as they shook hands the door flew open and an angry looking Rei stomped out.

_**Please don't tell them Saeko-san…**_

"Takashi! Senpai is refusing to talk so _you _have to tell us what happened last night. And don't say you covered yourself in butter because I already know that you were lying!"

_**That really was a stupid excuse. Damn brain of excuse making…**_

"Well?" "Umm I forgot what happened. Sorry I was just tired last night and I can't think right when I'm cranky so I just forgot."

SMACK!

The contact of Rei's hand with Takashi's left cheek rang out across the neighborhood

"OW! That hurt what the hell Rei?!" The spiky haired teen snapped back at her clutching his cheep with his right hand. "Stop playing dumb with me!" "Look I'm not in the mood to discuss this right now Rei! I'll explain to you and Saya as soon as we find our new safe house!" "Fine but if you don't!" She slapped him again. "STOP IT!" the young leader yelled. With that Rei stomped back inside the house. "Wow you really got your ass handed to you there!" Hirano snickered. "Shut up!"

"Saeko please just tell us what happened we're girls, if it's to do with the guys then we have the right to know so we know whether to slap them or not!" Saya was growing continuously impatient. Saeko just lay there struggling as both of the other two pinned her down against the table. She could easily break free if she wanted to but it would mean having to hurt her two friends which she just didn't have the will power to do. "SAEKO!" Saya had reached her limit and was on the brink of slapping the girl.

"Look please I don't want to talk about it right now!" "Takashi tried to avoid the subject as well just now!" Rei added only raising the girl's curiosity. "Girls knock it off! Let Saeko-san go we have to prepare to leave! You alright Saeko?" Takashi said as he and Kohta came in through the back door. "Oh uh yeah thanks Komuro-kun." Stuttered Saeko as she pulled herself off the table. The other two females just stood there pouting with each other as the violet haired girl dashed off through the hall to fetch her Katana.

"Right Rei you me and Saeko-san are heading off to grab the gas for the HumVee Hirano be on look out her whilst the others load the truck. "You three better be back by the time we're done or else!" (Loads her Lugar) "Yeah ok we'll be back. Come on Saeko!" The violet rose dashed back through the hall way with grace and the three teens set out down the road to the gas station nearby. "Hirano get your ass up on the balcony and get scouting! If we get jumped by undead I will bite you myself!"

_**Great Komuro and Takagi wanna bite me. Who's next Alice?!**_

"Can I bite you to Kohta? You might taste like marshmallows!" said a little voice with a dog yapping next to her running in circles.

Komuro and the two girls dashed along the road, bashing and slicing the occasional straggler that got in the way. "If I remember correctly the gas station is a few miles from here. We should make it there in about 20 minutes." "Lead the way Komuro-kun." Saeko yelled whilst mutilating a zombie in front of her. Her nervous attitude from this morning had seeped away and her usual smirk and blood lust was painted across her face. Rei grumbled under her breath.

_**Why does she have to come along? Doesn't Takashi trust me?**_

After about 10 minutes of walking, they all froze as they turned the corner. A group of around 12 people wielding AK-47 assault rifles and combat knives were mercilessly beating to death a young teenager who was screaming for help. The young boy had been impaled on some kind of metal pole and was being sliced and punched to death. The thugs were laughing and shouting "Scream louder! Maybe your mummy will come and help you you piece of shit!" The thugs looked like they were in their late 30's or early 40's. The tallest and most muscled of the thugs grew tired of their little game and raised his combat knife to the boy's head and slowly pushed it into his skull deliberately trying to cause pain. From where the three teens were standing they could here the soft squelch and crunch of bones as the man drove the knife deeper into the kid's skull. He let out an agonizing cry of pain before his breathing stopped and he was silenced. The sight made the threesome want to throw up all over the ground and cry. Clearly the thugs had gone insane during the week of chaos. Trying their hardest to stay strong the teens knew there was nothing they could have done to save the boy. Trying to ignore the loud laughing of the thugs they turned into an alley way ready to go around and avoid conflict with those people no animals.

Once they were out of sight and ear shot they took a quick rest. "I hope their cheering will be stopped when some of "them" show up." Takashi grumbled in rage. "Those sick fucks don't deserve to live!" "There's nothing we can do now Komuro-kun but stay strong and keep to our mission. Please don't lose yourself. I feel the same way at the moment." Saeko said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "That poor boy died so young all because of a bunch of psychopaths…" Rei muttered. She clearly had been hit the hardest.

Unfortunately in their deep thought they hadn't noticed the group of thugs approaching the alley way…

**Cliff hangers! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of 'Highschool of the Dead: Relationships and Zambies!' I'm gonna try and update regularly and get at least 1 chapter out per week.**

**Saeko: This is boring when do we get to kill more stuff?!**

**Rei: Yeah and why isn't there enough fan service?!**

**Nether: Hold on girls shit will go down soon don't worry and fan service will up a little but I wanna keep it etchi not full hentai and porn.**

**Saeko: Oh shit better go down and Rei you sicko you actually want to turn this into a porno?!**

**Rei: Shut up! Of course not I just umm-**

**Nether: Don't forget to rate and review everyone whilst I sort these two out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape in the Dead

**Chapter 3: Escape in the dead**

"Hey look what we got ere'?" All three teens swiveled around in shock. They had been two busy moping to notice the thugs come up behind them. The twelve large thugs brandishing knives and eyeing the girls hungrily were approaching the three teens with menacing grins across the ugly blood splattered faces. Now they were close up they could see the leader was a truly horrifying sight. His eyes appeared to have no irises, just black pupils and he had a large Chelsea smile carved into his face. A large scar reached over his right eye. No doubt he was blind in one eye as it was always half closed and the pupil had gone. "Look we don't want any trouble okay?" Takashi spat out desperately. He knew it was pointless but it just automatically came out in panic. "Shut your mouth pretty boy and maybe we'll just break your legs rather than kill ya!" The half blind thug shouted. Each of the men had a long steel Bowie Knife in their hand with their guns strapped across their back. Some were menacingly scraping the blade along the brick wall as a form of intimidation. The young spiky haired leader sweat dropped. He turned to his companions who to appeared to be petrified by the sudden appearance. They knew they didn't stand a chance against 12 fully grown armed men. He knew they had a chance if the ran but if the men pulled out their guns before they could escape it would all be over.

"We should take those two girlies. We could pass them around for some fun!" One of the thugs yelled. The others started to laugh agreeing with the idea. Rei clearly remembered her encounter with the thug at the gas station on the first day. She felt like throwing up at the thought of 12 versions of that guy. Saeko was in the same boat remembering her experience 4 years ago. True she managed to escape by breaking 2 of the guys bones but she knew fully well the intentions of that man and she didn't like it at all.

_**What should I do what should I do?! We could run and take the chances of getting shot or I can have my legs broken and my friends turned into a bunch of thug's sex kitten.**_

Takashi decided to choose the only chance they had. He grabbed the girl's wrists, turned and ran. He could hear them yelling and the bang of a pistol as they turned the corner. Before the teenager could feel a slight relief and continue his sprint, he heard an all too familiar scream. Turning in panic he saw that Rei had collapsed. Crimson life seeped out of her right leg.

"REI!" Takashi and Saeko yelled in unison. Takashi appeared frozen to the spot in shock whilst Saeko ran to Rei's side to help her. Rei was crying out in pain as her nerves reacted from the chunk of metal ripping through her soft flesh. "Hey! I saw them come this way!" The thugs' voices could be heard getting closer by the second. Takashi snapped back into reality and ran over to his friend's side. "REI! Are you alright? Can you walk?!" Rei just moaned and shook her head. Takashi scooped her up bridal style and ran towards the gas station. Saeko trailed a few meters behind guarding the two. Rei yelped at the sudden movement off her leg and gripped Takashi's jacket tightly as if her life depended on it. Turning another corner Saeko ran ahead and opened a large metal door of some sort of warehouse. "In here Takashi!" The young leader skidded the around a lamp post and shut the door just before a rain of bullets hit the steel door making small dents. Takashi laid Rei down against the wall and with Saeko's help he pushed a desk in front of the door and turned the key. Bashing could be heard from inside as the leading thug rammed the butt of his rifle into the lock multiple times over and over. "Rei! Hang in there please!" the teen yelled as he ripped a piece off his shirt trying desperately to stop the bleeding. "It's not gonna hold for long." Saeko said hearing the click of the lock slowly falling apart. "Is there another way out?!" Komuro replied worrying for his childhood friend's life. He couldn't lose her now. Not after everything they'd been through. Though he didn't really love her anymore he still cared for her and he couldn't bear to see her in pain. Saeko dashed off in search of a new exit leaving Rei and Takashi on there own. "Takashi?" "Shh don't talk Rei reserve your strength." The banging outside stopped for a moment and the thugs' voices turned slightly panicked. "Oh fuck! Boss it's more o those undead freaks!" screamed one of the sick fucks outside. "Ah screw this! I'm not gonna die just to get a few teenagers! Run!" The moaning of "them" became louder by the second as the dead dragged their rotten body over towards where the thugs had been. Rei let out a sudden cry of pain and their attention was dragged towards the warehouse. Saeko returned back to the two with a look of despair. Clearly she hadn't found a way out. All three slumped down against the wall. Takashi tied the piece of fabric from his shirt around Rei's leg slowing down the bleeding and providing the girl a bit of relief. "This is it. We had a good run." The young leader said pulling the two girls close. Rei no longer cared about the pain. What was the point? They were going to die anyways.

"Where are those three? We finished packing 30 minutes ago." Saya was beginning to pout over how late the leader was. She always used to scold him when the teen was late for school. Even now with the apocalypse she still questioned his nerve to keep her waiting. True she cared for her childhood friend's safety and maybe even has slight feelings for him. Shaking the thought out of her head she continued pouring gas into the HumVee whilst the others were gone she had checked out the neighboring house's garage and found a small 5 gallon emergency petrol case. The HumVee could hold up to 32 gallons but at least they could make a gate away if the need arises now. "Hey Hirano any sign of Komuro and the others yet?" She called up to the military gun geek looking through the scope on his sniper. "Nope. Don't worry Takagi. If they're not back in the next 20 minutes we'll take the HumVee and go search for them." "But what if something happened to them! They could be in trouble!" _**God he's such a dumbass…**_

"Uhh fine. Tell Miss Marikawa to get ready. We're moving out."

"The door will come of its hinges any minute now." Rei muttered. Her voice sounded croaky and her skin had gone the same shade as Saeko's from the loss of blood. Ghostly pale.

"Why are 'they' crowding around that old warehouse there?" "Maybe there's food inside."

"I'm sorry it had to end like this girls." "Don't be Komuro-kun."

"Look! Through that window! It's Onee-Chan and the others!" "Great work Alice!"

"But there's so many of them guys! What should we do?" The busty blond whined.

"RUN EM DOWN!" Saya leaned forward to get a good look at the bloody mess.

Shizuka stomped her foot down on the gas peddle as the car flew forward. As the car was about to hit the first body the nurse turned the car to the side sending bodies flying in all directions. Saya climbed out holding her Lugar and shot at any stragglers that remained after the slide. Hirano threw the Hummer door open and ran to the warehouse door, wielding Takashi's Ithaca. "Komuro! Komuro are you in there?!" He yelled bashing the butt of the gun against the door hinges. "HIRANO?! HIRANO IS THAT YOU?!" The young leader yelled back standing up with renewed energy. "Komuro! We came to rescue you guys!" "Hirano more are coming from the buildings! I can't hold them back much longer!" Saya yelled over the roaring of the Hummer engine. Saeko got up and joined the young leader in moving the desk out of the way. Komuro started to turn the key but it snapped in the lock

_**Shit!**_

The bashing of the lock from the thugs had crushed the lock. "Hirano the doors stuck! I can't open it." A high pitched scream rang out. "ALICE!" A small horde of 'them' had begun bashing against the HumVee scaring the little girl. Zeke was yapping at the monster. Komuro there's a small window at the side of the building! Can you and girls climb out?" "Sorry that's out of the question! A bunch of thugs attacked us earlier and Rei's been shot in the leg." Rei groaned behind him at the mention of her name. She hadn't fainted yet so the shot was probably not fatal but clearly it was still painful for her.

"HIRANO! I'm out of ammo!" "Guys! Maybe I can ram the vehicle into the wall or something!" Hirano and Saya just stood there staring at her for a moment whilst the dead came ever closer. "Oh no do you think that's a bad idea?!" "No. You're smarter than you look sometimes!" "Wait what if it damages the engine?!" Hirano blurted out quickly whilst continuously bashing the door. "Which would you prefer fat ass?! To have your pretty military car damaged a little or have a team leader and friends die?!"

"After a moments thought the gun otaku finally realized it was a rhetorical question.

"Guys keep far away from the wall ok?!" "Wait what?!" Takashi said in confusion before moving Rei to the other side of the room. "Here we go!" shouted the busty nurse as the HumVee crashed through the brick wall sending debris flying through the air like paper. The vehicle came to a stop allowing the five teens to load into the car before the dead came.

Reversing out of what was once a warehouse Miss Marikawa zipped around to face the spiky haired teen. "Where to next Komuro?" The nurse was excited after her little joy ride. "Take the left and head to the highway. We'll stop in a two minutes to get Rei's leg patched up and then look for a new checkpoint for the night. The HumVee clunked forward in the new direction for refuge. "What happened to Onee-Chan?" Squealed Alice, tugging on his arm. "She had an accident Alice don't worry." "I was fucking shot baka!" Screamed a voice from the back. Rei wasn't normally like this. He turned around to see her holding a bottle of 'Jack Daniels'. She had been given it as an antibacterial but just as Saya was about to apply it Rei snatched the bottle from her hand and took a huge glug. He sighed. They had just had their asses saved and the first thing she does is get drunk. "At least she won't be feeling the pain as much now." The young leader turned to the violet haired beauty staring out the window. She was still distancing her self from him which upset him yet he didn't show it. Kohta was up on the roof keeping look out and Saya was with Rei having a hard time trying to reason with the drunken teenager.

And lastly Alice was in the passenger seat at the front with Miss Marikawa whilst Zeke slept on Saeko-san's lap. Komuro scooted over the seat till he was a few inches away from her. He made sure Saya and Rei weren't listening in which obviously they weren't because they were to busy bickering and pouting at each other in the boot. "Um Saeko-san I just wanted to say er thanks for not telling them about you know last night." She didn't answer but just kept staring out the window, although she was listening to every word. She didn't realize it right away but she kind of enjoyed that moment slightly. She was fully aware of her feelings for the boy but she held herself back still not believing she deserved something as pure as love. She was tainted with her sadistic nature and blood lust. Still unsure of whether anyone was eaves dropping he moved in close to whisper something to her." I'm also um sorry about you know harassing you." This time she let out a small giggle. "It's fine Komuro I won't hold it against you if that's what your wondering." He let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his four head.

_**Well that's one thing off my mind…**_

"Phew that's good to know. I thought you might hate me for it even though I think I lo-" He stopped suddenly realizing he was saying his thoughts aloud. He turned crimson red and began to sweat slightly. Her eyes widened and her pale skin turned a rosy red. "Wait what did you just say?"

_**Fuck! Stupid mouth! Why did you have to go and blurt that out?!**_

"Um er nothing nothing! Come on its already evening! Time flies when you're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse! You need to get some rest." Komuro blurted out in a panic to escape the awkward moment. "Oh yeah sure. Um night Komuro."

_**Did he just say what I think he said? No it must have just been my imagination. He loves Rei. Doesn't he?**_

**Well that just about wraps up this chapter for now. I hope to put out a new chapter every few days for now or at the very least 1 per week. I have exams so It's gonna be harder to upload and find free time to write now.**

**Saeko: Hey how come I got hardly any screen time? I'm supposed to be the main girl not ginger over there!**

**Rei: What you say?! **

**Saeko: Calm down bitch! Jesus you got the Takashi moment anyways so don't you DARE complain!**

**Rei: First of all I'm not ginger I'm dirty blond and secondly when I said I wanted Takashi moments I didn't mean I wanted to be shot in the leg for it. It fucking hurt!**

**Takashi: Rei stop complaining! Plus I like the idea of having **_**two**_** bitches waiting on my ass!**

**Rei and Saeko: WHAT YOU SAY?!**

**Nether: Don't forget to rate, fav and review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4:Refuge in the dead

**Chapter 4: Refuge in the Dead  
**

The young leader drowsily made his way to the hatch leading to the roof of the Hummer. Miss Shizuka had pulled over to remove the bullet from Rei's leg. The Miyamoto in her drunken state appeared to be in no pain what so ever and possibly even completely forgotten about her injury. According to the busty nurse the bullet hadn't hit any vital parts or bones so Rei just needed a bandage and disinfectant once the bullet was extracted. Shizuka easily removed the 2cm long piece of metal and disinfect the wound before bandaging as Rei appeared to have fallen asleep half way through the procedure as a result to all the alcohol she drunk. The 1.5litre bottle of Whiskey was now completely empty with _none _of its contents going on the wound. Alice, Zeke and Saeko were still sleeping in the truck whilst Kohta was keeping a look out for on top of the HumVee for any of 'them' in the area.

The hatch opened as Takashi Komuro pulled himself onto the roof next to Kohta. "Hey it's our big chief leader! How you doing buddy?" The gun otaku said slapping the teen on the shoulder. "Well I just got a huge weight of my shoulders." "I'm guessing it's the business with Senpai right?" Hirano replied winking at his friend mischievously. "Yeah, she's not holding a grudge against me for you know, but I still have to find a way to get around the other two girls. Saya and Rei are both expecting a decent explanation from me." "Well why don't you just tell them the truth? I know it sounds corny as hell and you'll probably get a slap from Saya but at least you don't have to keep avoiding the two. Or are you worried that Rei will think there's something going on between you and Saeko-san?" Hirano lowered his voice nudging at the young leader's side and raising his eyebrow up and down." But that's the thing I like Saeko but I don't want to Rei to hate me and especially hate Saeko when she didn't do anything. To be honest I'm pretty sure Senpai's been trying to avoid me anyways." The young leader rested his head in his hands.

_**I thought they say love is easy…**_

"Yeah I noticed that a back at the house. I guess she was just in shock from you hara-"

"Yeah I get the point Hirano!" Takashi snapped at his friend's choice of words. It was obvious he was doing it to tease him over his little dilemma in the love triangle.

"And done! I've finished!" The ditsy blond held up a small piece of metal on her palm. A bandage was wrapped tightly around Rei's leg. The bleeding had stopped and according to the nurse's examination she should be able to walk on her own in a few days.

The young leader climbed back inside the vehicle as the group prepared to relocate. He chuckled when he saw Saeko had fallen of the seat and was lying on the floor in an awkward position with Zeke on top of her. The puppy had nuzzled himself against her neck and curled up into a little ball of fluff. Her battle boots were tucked underneath the seat just in view. He could clearly hear Saya yell "We're rolling out everyone!" as she opened the back door. Rei had woke up when Saya gave her a sharp pinch on the arm whilst Miss Marikawa had all ready packed up her medical bag before bouncing into the driver's seat. A fat butt fell from the roof fell on top of the leader as Hirano fell through the hatch earning himself a scolding from Saya. The two Males bickered and moaned at each other for a moment before taking there seats, Hirano next to Saya and Takashi next to Saeko who had picked herself off of the floor when the engine started before going back to sleep by the window. Rei peeked over from the boot at the spiky haired teen tenderly stroking the hair from her rival's face. She couldn't help but give the other girl a slight look of envy. Turning the Miyamoto noticed that Saya was gazing at their leader as well with a similar look to her own but mixed in with slight disgust and anger. The warrior groaned in her sleep before leaning over and nuzzling her head into the teen boy's shoulder making him turn a dark pink. Rei tried to ignore him as put his arm around the sleeping girl but almost fell on top of Hirano as her Ex boyfriend rested his own head on top of Senpai's.

_**I should climb right over that seat and slap the living shit out of him…**_

She wasn't particularly annoyed at Senpai. After all she was asleep, yet Takashi's reactions to her didn't please her at all. She'd had just about enough of this. Rei leaned forward to whisper distance. "I never new you liked her in that way. HMM?!" she suddenly yelled in his ear. "AAH! Rei don't scare me like that! And no there's nothing going on between us no matter what Hirano said!" He suddenly blurted out. "I never said anything about Hirano." She whispered again in an angry tone. Face palming himself he turned to see the Miyamoto slinking off towards Kohta.

Turning back to face the floor he heard a groan next to him and turned again to see a pretty face and oceanic blue eyes opening. They were even more beautiful in the moonlight shining through the Hummer window. "She looked down feeling something around her chest. Noticing it was an arm she turned to see Komuro smiling at her with a hint of pink on his face. Smiling back Saeko suddenly realized that his face was inches away from hers and she looked around realizing she was resting on his shoulder. She quickly pulled back towards the car door with small patches of red appearing on her pale white cheeks. Zeke started licking her bare feet from under the driver's seat making the samurai giggle pulling her legs up to her chest. The little dog let out a single "Bwarf!" before running back under seat and over to Alice's lap. Komuro smiled at the adorable moment before conversing with his second crush. "Did you sleep well Saeko-san?" The young leader asked getting her attention again. "Oh uh, yeah." She said quickly. "I'm sorry for leaning on you Komuro-kun. I hope I wasn't a burden to you" she muttered so only he could hear. Her facial expression changed to a slight frown. "No don't be sorry Saeko-san you weren't any trouble at all!" He said, a little louder than he wanted to be noticing a glare from Saya and Rei in the corner of his eye. The antennae on Rei's head were quivering slightly. "_It was actually pretty hot if I say so myself."_ Thought the young leader not realizing he was saying his thoughts aloud yet again. He only noticed when a Senpai's pink tinged face turned a bright eye catching red. Takashi's eyes widened realizing what he had done and he turned quickly to receive a quick bang on the coconut from Rei and a pair of fiery amber eyes staring into his soul from the other pink head girl. Her fist clenched so hard sweat was visible on her fingers. A loud SLAP rang out as Rei's left hand made contact with the teen's right cheek. "Hentai!" Saya added as Takashi gingerly rubbed his cheek. Saeko just stared in shock. She couldn't help but feel partly responsible for the young leader's punishment. Silence fell over the HumVee for a few moments.

"So where exactly are we heading?" Saeko asked, quick to change the subject. Everyone except for Miss Marikawa stared at the leader eager for a response. Everyone's facial expression turning a little more calmed at the more serious discussion. "We'll take the highway and head towards the Oharuko Hotel. The really fancy one on the outskirts of the town. Who said you can't have a little luxury just because of some shitty apocalypse?" Everyone smiled at their leader except for Rei who was still scowling at him and Saya who instead slapped him adding to the pain Rei inflicted. "Watch your language around Alice baka!" Saeko laughed whilst Hirano just smiled hoping to avoid getting a slap of his own. "Alright so I turn down that highway there right?" The ditsy nurse in front of the wheel asked pointing at a turning on the right. "Yep that's the one! Then just keep going forward. Until you see the Hotel. You can't miss it." Saya said remembering when her parents had taken her there once and the building had been fancy and had massive viewing sky view rooms from the 3rd floor upwards with a viewing deck on the roof. It was truly the fanciest hotel in the district.

For the rest of the trip the girls chattered in the boot. At one point Takashi attempted to listen in but he just couldn't quite hear over the growling of the engine and the occasional clunk as a body wandered into the road before effortlessly getting rammed by the steel bumper of the armoured vehicle. But from the frequency of girly giggling he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what they were on about.

(In the back with the girls) " How about when we get to the hotel we make the boys, Miss Marikawa and Zeke play spin the bottle with us just for the fun?!" Saya suggested making another wave of girly giggles fill the military truck. "Yeah! I wanna see Takashi kiss the dog!" Rei squealed imagining her ex snogging the little white puppy. "Are you sure you would be able to kiss Hirano if you had to Saya?" Rei whispered malignantly making the strong willed genius turn the colour of her hair. Possibly slightly darker. "Um yeah I guess I could put up with that fat gun otaku if I had to." She stuttered. "I take it Alice will not take part for obvious reasons?" Saeko quickly added. The other two nodded in agreement. Alice was still way too young to be playing such games. After all she was only 7. "But Rei are you sure you're ok for Takashi to play?" Saya said. Her voice turned seductive for a moment. "Yeah I'm sure. Why?" The dirty blond asked. Her smile turned into a confused frown. "Well what if he ended up kissing Senpai-san?" The pink haired girl said returning the favor. A malicious grin appeared on her face. Saeko backed away as The Miyamoto cast her a repulsive look along with a small quiet snarl. "I guess I could put up with it. After all it is just a game. He still loves me. Not her." The dirty blond girl replied giving the violet haired rival a fake smile. The skeptical look still visible in her amber eyes. The samurai just gave a small smile back. A small feeling of sadness began to well up in her throat. She had seen the way Komuro looked at Rei. The kiss they shared at the temple clearly meant nothing to him in her mind.

"We're here everyone!" Shizuka chirped as the HumVee pulled up in front of the Hotel. The building was around 8 stories high with a car park the size of an Elementary school's gym. "Right. Saeko-san can you defend whilst the rest of us carry the supplies inside?" Komuro said pointing to a couple of them wandering towards the sound of the engine. He didn't even need to ask before he heard the whistle of her Katana unsheathing ready for battle. Saeko nimbly leapt over the seat and up through the hatch on top of the Hummer. The rest of the group used the doors to get out and started to collect their supplies. Kohta gave Alice a small backpack with light items in such as clothing and food. Miss Shizuka was grabbing her medical bag and the few spare blankets they had taken from Rika's house a few days before whilst Kohta and Saya collected their ammunition and magazines.

Saeko pounced forward of the HumVee, a grin had formed on her pale face as she dashed towards her targets. Her Katana whistled through the air as it sliced through her first victim of the fight. Blood flushed over her school shirt as it fell to the ground with a thud. The head rolling of towards the others. Slash after slash blood rained over the concrete battlefield as the violet warrior claimed kill after kill. "Saeko we're done let's go!" Takashi yelled. But his calls fell on deaf ears. The girl was consumed by the thrill of the battle. She felt ecstatic as more of them appeared round the corner of a building across the road. Their moaning filled the air as they reached towards the girl. Smirking, Saeko bolted forwards across the road with almost inhuman speed. A dark shadow slowly began engulfing her blue eyes as she mutilated 10 of them with in a few moments. Her pattern was simple. One slash, one kill. One stab, one kill. She was about to go after the rest of them but a cold hand clasped her arm, snapping her out of her battle phase as she turned to see Komuro pulling her towards the hotel. She ran along side him realizing her blood lust had got the better of her. The rest of the group was checking the building except for Rei who was leaning against the glass door waiting for her love and her rival to return. Moments later Takashi stopped just outside the building of refuge. "Please Saeko-san promise me you won't run off like that ever again ok?" His eyes were filled with worry and anger. "I-I can't be sure I can keep tha-" "Just- please!" Komuro said raising his voice. She truly wasn't sure if she could keep that promise. After all if it weren't for Komuro she would have lost herself and become succumbed by her hidden darkness and insanity. "I-I promise Komuro-kun." She stuttered. Takashi smiled at the katana wielding girl in front of him before clasping her hand again and dashing with her inside the building.

"What took you so long anyway?" Rei pouted. She had an annoyed look on her face obviously curious to know if something happened. After the incident at the house before, the Miyamoto had become a lot more wary of the two being left alone with each other. We just had to observe the area quickly before we came in that's all." Saeko said gaining Rei's attention. Saeko wasn't a good liar overall but she was still a lot more convincing then Komuro would ever be. Rei sighed. She decided to believe the two for once and gave in. "Alright I believe you but your lucky you had Senpai to back you up this time Takashi." The blond girl said giving a small smile. " Right. The others are on the 3rd floor unpacking. Kohta and Saya are checking the building for any of 'them' so you and Kohta will barricade the stairs once he get's back. Come on let's go and "Thanks for backing me up there Saeko-san." The young leader said, smiling at the violet haired beauty next to him. "I just wanted to help you out. Rei and Saya are still gonna question you about what happened at the house the other day." She replied returning his grin.

"Yeah I know. Come on let's go join the others." Takashi smirked as the two made their way up the stairs after Rei.

**Alright now that's the end of Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. School's being a butt! I hope to get Chapter 5 up this weekend or so but yeah.**

**Rei: Hey how come I don't get to kill anything?!**

**Saeko: Because I'm the bad ass and get to kill things!**

**Nether: Alright Rei you will get to kill things later. Just not now!**

**Rei: But I wanna kill things now!**

**Saeko:Pff! You could never kill as many as I can!**

**Rei: What you say?! *Jumps on Saeko with Bayonet draw. Saeko counters with her Katana.**

**Nether: Well don't forget to rate, favorite and review everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5:Relief from the Dead

Chapter 5: Relief from the Dead

Saeko and Takashi were greeted on the 3rd floor by the little pink haired bundle of innocence holding a puppy in one arm and two sets of keys in the other hand. "Onii-Chan! Saya-Chan told me to give these to you and Saeko-Chan!" Squealed the 7 year old, as she gave the keys to the two teens. "That's Saya Onee-sama to you, munchkin!" Yelled a certain pink haired genius, peeking her head around the stair well. "Oh yeah, Takashi, all the floors are clear now and Kohta's coming down to help you barricade the stairs." Saya yelled before going back up the stairs as the group's marksman made his way down, panting like a wolf. "Hey Komuro...*pant* I'm ready to… *pant* help you with securing the stairs." The military trainee breathed. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Sayonara, Komuro-kun." The violet warrior quipped in a slightly seductive tone as she elegantly sauntered off down the hall way. She always found it fun to tease the boy now and then. It never failed to work as she saw a small tint of pink appearing on his cheeks from the corner of her eye. Of course she would never even consider teasing him with Rei around in case the dirty blond got the wrong idea.

Not a moment after she left, Takagi Saya came prancing down the landing. Takashi was standing in front of the stairs, scratching the back of his head, staring in the direction Saeko had walked off to, whilst Kohta was sitting against the wall trying to regain his breath from running down the ten flights of stairs. Neither of them had noticed her presence. "I thought you two were going to block of the stairs, you lazy bakas!" She yelled bending over and prodding the gun Otaku on the chest. "AAH! Uh Saya! We were just-" Kohta started, before rudely being cut off. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! I want to see the work done! Another thing, did you see where senpai disappeared off to? I need to talk to her and Rei." She snapped. Both boys pointed down the hall, before Saya turned and began striding in the direction where their fingers were pointing. Both of the males just turned and shrugged at each other before getting to work.

"Senpai-san, can I come in please? I need to talk to you and Rei." Saya barked, knocking on the door repeatedly. "You're welcome to enter, Takagi-san. The door's not locked." The samurai called from behind the two inches of wood. The door clicked open as Saya entered the hotel room. Saeko was meditating on the bed with her Katana resting in her lap. She had changed out of her blood stained battle uniform from before and was now wearing a black tank top a few sizes too big for her and a pair of dark marine blue shorts a little longer than the ones Saya wore after they had left Rika's house. As Saya shut the door, Saeko broke from her deep thought and placed her sword on the bed stand. "You wanted to talk to me, Takagi-San?" She asked, patting the bed next to her. Saya smiled and lay down next to the girl. She enjoyed talking to Saeko-san when the others weren't around. She was, by definition, the most mature of the group and was rather unlikely to say something stupid like Takashi or Kohta would. "Yeah. It's about what we're going to do tonight." The pink haired genius responded. A small smirk appeared across her lips. The warrior was slightly surprised. She had completely forgotten about their plans for some fun tonight once the place was secure. Both of the girls turned their heads to the door as a small knocking was heard before a couple of antennae and a blond head appeared around the doorway. "Takashi told me you two wanted a girly chat with me. Can I come in?" The girl asked. Without waiting for a response, she closed the door and flopped down onto the bed next to the other two girls. "We were just talking about our plans for tonight until you rudely interrupted." Saya snapped. "Hey! I knocked didn't I?" Rei snapped back. "But you didn't even wait for an answer before you pranced in here!" Saya yelled, countering Rei's reply. "That's enough! It's quite alright, Miyamoto-san. And if I remember correctly, you wanted to speak to both of us or am I mistaken, Takagi-san?" Saeko interjected, stopping the two from fighting any longer. Saya gave Rei one last scowl before sighing and turning to the only person, who in Saya's opinion, wasn't a complete air head. "I guess you're right, Saeko-san. Yes, I did want to talk to both of you about tonight's events I've planned." She jeered. Her malicious grin from earlier in the Humvee returning.

"Alright. On the count of three! One, two, THREE!" Kohta puffed as he and Takashi jammed another bed into the stairwell. They had already tipped three beds from the unused rooms and nine desks and wardrobes. They had to make sure it was all jammed in, so that it wouldn't allow anything to get through or collapse down the stairs. It only added to the difficulty that they had to do it silently. But the job had to be done. The boys finally finished jamming the final bed frame into their makeshift barricade. Takashi stepped back to admire their work. It looked like one of the bedrooms had been nuked or something. Altogether, it had taken them a few hours to build, but at least now they had some form of defense if 'they' attacked. He and Kohta just shrugged their shoulders at the scrappy job. But looks aren't everything, are they? Takashi turned around to see a busty blond nurse, struggling to get out of a room. She was carrying a couple of glasses and two bowls of cooked ramen. "Komuro-kun, over here! I brought you two some dinner, cooked by yours truly!" She chirped. A proud smile beaming off of her ditsy face. "Oh. Uh, thanks, Miss Shizuka. Hey Kohta, get over here!" The young leader said. He heard an arguing groan from the stairs. "Ok then, I'll just have to eat your noodles all by myself then." After that statement, footsteps were heard charging up the stairs as the overweight otaku came racing towards the nurse with his eyes on that one bowl of heaven. Snatching the bowl off the tray, he began to drool as his hand clutched a couple of chop sticks. "Wait, how did you cook that? There was an EMP blast remember?" The young leader said. His eyes were filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Oh, me and Saya found an old fashioned coal oven in the bar on the 5th floor. Don't know why they would put it so high up, but it's there alright and it means we can cook!" The nurse replied, thrusting her hand in the air from happiness and excitement. "What? That's great! Man, I could do with some hot food right now." Komuro cheered, looking at his untouched ramen before dashing over to the steaming bowl.

An hour or so later, darkness had slowly began to cloud the sky as the sun fell beyond the horizon. Alice was sitting in the room she shared with Shizuka. Fascinated, she watched the sun setting opposite her across the barren landscape of what was once the busy city of Tokonosu. It was truly a magnificent sight through the glass walls. A tear came to the little girl's eyes as memories flooded back to her. Her Daddy and Mommy had taken her to the beach several times. They would always sit together on the rocks, watching the bright fiery star disappear as the salty water lapped at the coast line. The memory of her father's death came flowing through her young mind.

_"Hey! Please help us! I have a little girl with me."_

_Quiet shuffling could be heard inside the house. "Go away__...__ please__…__ just leave!"_

_Mr. Mariseto looked down at Alice's terrified eyes with a warm smile._

_"Please__,__ just let my daughter in! I don't care about myself__,__but__ please save her!"_

_*Silence* "OPEN __THIS__ DOOR DAMMIT!" The former news reporter yelled, raising the metal wrench above his head, ready to break the door down._

_"Wait! I'm opening the door. Hold on a second!" a voice from inside the home __called out__._

_Alice's father lowered the tool as the door creaked open._

_"Thank you so much I-" He was cut off as a sharp knife was thrusted into his chest._

_Blood poured from his flesh as he fell back against the __garden__ wall._

_"I'm so sorry… Please forgive me…" The man with the knife mumbled as he shut the door._

_"DADDY!" Alice cried stumbling over to her father._

The man reached his hand up to caress his daughter's cheek before falling into her hand. "It's alright. Daddy's alright. Go. Find somewhere to hide where they can't find you." He said as he continued to bleed out. His hand slipped out of Alice's clutches as his life faded away before her crying eyes.

Alice's eyes became glazy, ready to let out the ocean hidden behind them. She could never forget the memory of her father's dying words as his hand slipped away from hers. If Onii-Chan and the others hadn't rescued her, she would have met a similar fate to that of her father. The young girl snapped out of her trance at the sound of giggling just outside the door. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Alice opened the door and looked into the room across the hallway. Saya, Rei and Saeko were pouring some kind of alcohol bottle into the bowl of fruit punch Miss Marikawa made. Curiosity got the better of the young girl as she began to shuffle into the room the group was using as a kitchen. Waves of giggles emanated as Rei poured in a bottle of sake the girls had taken from the bar upstairs. The little girl crept up behind the three teens and nervously tugged on Saya's skirt. "Wha? Oh, it's you munchkin. What are you after?" The Takagi grimaced. She was obviously not happy about the sudden appearance of the little girl. If their fun was to be ruined by a mere 7 year old, then whoa… would that be depressing. Saeko turned to kneel down to eye level with the girl as well, leaving Rei giggling maniacally over the bowl. "Um, Alice, what are you doing in here? Why aren't you with Nurse Marikawa?" The samurai asked, glancing over at Saya who returned her look. "I heard you all laughing and I wondered what you girls were up to. It isn't anything naughty, is it, Onee-Chan? Marikawa-Chan told me to let her know if you girls, or Takashi-Chan, were doing something naughty." The little girl replied, smiling cheerfully up at the two girls. "Munchkin, why don't you run along and play with Zeke or something." Saya grumbled again, revealing that sharp pointed tooth. "Maybe Komuro-kun has some cookies you can have." Saeko added quickly. "Like the ones back at that house before? Yay!" Alice exclaimed, dashing back through the door and down the hall way.

The two teens sighed with relief once the girl was out of ear shot. Turning around they found that Rei appeared to be oblivious to the 7 year old ever entering the room. The mixture in the bowl was a light reddish maroon color and it had a strong scent of brandy. Saya wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant odor, whilst Saeko waved her pale hand in front of the hyena before them. Within a few seconds, Rei snapped out of her trance and faced her friends. A mixture of confusion and ecstasy crossed her face. "Oh, uh, do you think it's done yet, girls? I've been mixing for the last ten minutes. Did something happen? You both look stressed." The dirty blond said. Saya face palmed herself, whilst Saeko stared at the ceiling and shook her head in disbelief. The tide of girly giggles had died when Alice appeared, (apart from Rei who continued to laugh like there was no tomorrow.) but it was almost 8:00pm and whilst it was early, it was still winter and it was dusk already. The setting sun still provided light as it emanated through the glass wall/window thingy. And besides, they couldn't stand around moping at Rei. The fun was about to begin!

Alright and that was Chapter 5 guys! Sorry it took so long. Damn it's been a whole week since the last chapter! D= My exams are beginning next week guys so I won't have as much time to write but I'll try and keep up to date nevertheless.

Rei: About time you brought a new chapter out! God you only need to write a little chapter quicken up the pace!

Saeko: I hate cliff hangers!

Rei: For once I agree with the devil incarnate here. Cliff hangers SUCK!

Saeko: *Pulls out Katana as shadow casts over eyes*

Rei: OH SHIT! *Runs off in the other direction*

Don't forget to rate favorite and review everyone!


	6. Chapter 6:Night Fun!

**Chapter 6: Night Fun!**

The distant moaning of the undead was feint as Takashi and co gathered on the 3rd floor lobby with a few snacks. Earlier that day the gang had decided to enjoy themselves and have a small party. Rei and Saeko had laid out a couple of blankets from the spare rooms on the floor for the group to sit on whilst Saya dragged the boys out of their apartments. The buxom nurse came bouncing into the room splashing droplets of the fruit punch as she moved. Saya, Rei and Saeko couldn't help but grin at the sight of the bowl.

Half an hour ago, Rei and Saeko had returned the tampered punch back to where it had originally been placed when the nurse mixed it together. Meanwhile, Saya had discarded the empty bottles of 'Heaven Hills' and other alcohols, covering up their crime. Now all they had to do was wait for Nurse Marikawa to try her special fruity surprise. "Alright, let's get this party started!" The ditsy blond yelled, bouncing a foot into the air and thrusting her arms up to the ceiling. Komuro sighed and let out a small laugh at the not so mature adult of the group. She may be the oldest, but she's got the mind of a child.

Zeke began running circles around the teenager, yapping all the while. One of the advantages of being three levels up in a hotel is that it is virtually impossible for sound from inside the building to be heard on the streets below.

Alice and Kohta had found several boxes of candles earlier and had placed them in the halls and the bedrooms that were currently in-use. After placing them all over the 3rd floor they lit them up with the matches Saya had brought along from Rika's house. This provided a dim yet comfortable light once the sun had set over the horizon.

Kohta groaned as he trotted out of his room into the lobby, only to be knocked over by a small ball of fluff and a small cute animal with short pink hair, a white skirt and a red shirt with a thin cream colored cardigan. "Kohta!" The thing squealed as the fat, fluffy otaku turned to face the little voice while a sloppy pink tongue began gliding over his face.

The other teens laughed as the confused gun geek groaned once more trying to figure out what was going on. "Come on Kohta! It's party time!" The girl squealed once more. "Huh? Whazza goin on?" Was the only response the 7 year old got as the little dog ran over to Saya. "HEY YOU FAT OTAKU! IT'S A PARTY AND YOU BETTER GET UP OR WE'LL EAT ALL THE FOOD!" The pink haired genius screamed, waving a large bowl of ready salted crisps. As soon as the girl's words registered in the marksman's mind he sprang up as Alice climbed on his back for a piggy back ride. A smile, like the one a child would have after getting a new toy, split across the male's face as he jogged over to join the rest of his group. The boy handed Alice over to Komuro as he dashed over to Saya with wide greedy eyes. Another wave of laughter rose as Saya bonked the boy on the head over and over again with the bowl as she began yelling about how terrible his manners were.

Rei gazed over at Saya before dashing off to her room to collect something. The leader of the small group of survivalists nervously took his seat next to Kohta and Zeke. He could tell the female teens of his group were up to something because each of them, even Saeko-san who normally had a neutral expression, had a subtle yet evil grin. He had no clue as to what they had planned though and it bugged him constantly. Shizuka skidded along the wooden floor and plonked herself in-between Saeko and Alice. Saya flopped down in-between Saeko and Kohta just as Rei came dashing back to the group with a small empty wine bottle in her hand. Takashi and Kohta's eyes widened as they realized what Rei was about to suggest. "Right, who's up for a game of spin the bottle?!" The excited ginger exclaimed with a malicious grin across her face. Takashi was about to scoot out of the circle before Saya grasped his shoulder, dragging him back to the game grounds. "Great, looks like everyone's playing! Now let's get this party started!" Saya blurted out before Komuro could reply.

Rei dashed over to her friends and leapt next to Alice and Zeke before placing the wine bottle in the gap in the middle. "Right, who wants to start?" Kohta said to Takashi's surprise. As the two boys made eye contact, Kohta grinned while gazing at the girls before looking back at Takashi. The young leader sighed as he face palmed himself. 'Of course Kohta only wants to try and get lucky with one of the girls… I guess I want to as well, but still this is kinda awkward…'

"Me! I wanna start Rei-Chan! What are the rules of twist the bottle?" Alice blurted out, raising her hand. "Umm, Alice, it's 'spin the bottle' and umm basically when it's your turn, you spin the bottle and you have to kiss whoever it points to. But umm, you can just hug if you want Alice as you're a bit young." Miyamoto replied, a small tint of red on her cheeks. 'Explaining spin the bottle rules to a child feels surprisingly more awkward then I thought it would…'

"Oh ok. Mummy and Daddy used to play kissy face all the time. That's similar, right?" The young Maresato replied with a beaming expression. Saeko and Saya snickered at the little girl's words as Rei began to shrink backwards. "Umm, well yeah in a way. Right, now let's start then. Spin the bottle then, Alice." The ginger spat out as quick as she could, eager to change the subject.

"OK!" The kid said as she turned the empty beverage bottle. It spun around three times before settling and pointing to… Hirano Kohta. "Yay I got Kohta!" Alice squealed as she ran around the circle and jumped on the teenager and began squeezing him tightly. Poor Hirano turned bright red from the strength of the child's grip. After ten seconds Saya called out "Right, your turn is over munchkin! Run back over to your space."

The child did as Takagi commanded and trotted back over to her space. This game went on for another five minutes as Rei gave Alice a big hug and Miss Marikawa pecked Saeko's cheek just because she could even though it wasn't her turn. Resulting in the warrior moving away from the buxom nurse slightly. Takashi snogged the dog as Rei spun the bottle for the little pup's turn and even Saya gave Kohta a lil' smooch; rather reluctantly but she still managed to do it, causing the gun otaku's nose to turn into a volcano as he passed out. Of course the kissing meant nothing to anyone as it was just a little fun together, yet somehow none of the group thought Kohta would be forgetting that moment any time soon. Finally it was Takashi's turn. Everyone was eagerly facing him as the boy felt sweat dripping all over his body. Placing his hand on the bottle, Rei secretly crossed her fingers behind her back as the bottle began to turn. The young leader had a stronger arm than the others in his group, causing the bottle to spin a little longer than before.

'_Please_ _don't let it be the dog again…__'_

The glass bottle finally came to a stop as the end pointed to a certain violet-haired girl who had kept quiet most of the game. Rei's left eye twitched as she clenched her fists. She knew fully well it was just a little fun and games but that didn't mean she liked the pairing. "Umm, there must be some mistake. I am certain the wind blew it a little and-" Rei started before Saya's palm darted in front of Miyamoto's mouth. "Rei, stop getting jealous of senpai. I was watching and it landed fair and square. Plus there isn't any wind and I thought you said you didn't care back in the HumVee huh?" Saya interjected as a huge smirk spread across her lips. Rei and Saeko both turned deep red as Saya said this aloud to the entire group. Takashi just sat there watching the conversation. Rei opened her mouth to speak before Saya beat her to it. "Right, Komuro, finish your turn already then." The pink-haired girl said. Her smirk was still perfectly visible as she waited for the two teens to end the game.

"Umm, maybe we should skip it if it upsets you, Rei." Saeko added nervously. Clearly Rei was completely against the idea of Takashi kissing the violet-haired warrior. Once the game would be finished, Rei would probably want to come chat with Saeko, resulting in her getting an ear full about how the kiss meant nothing and crap. However, with all the conversation, Saeko didn't realize that Komuro had snuck up behind her before whispering in the samurai's ear "You know we could end the turn whilst those two are still arguing. They'll never know it happened." He said, pointing at Saya and Rei throwing their hands in the air in frustration and facing away from the pair as they countered each other's argument. Takashi's arm snaked around the girl's waist as he moved closer. Saeko's eyes widened at the young leader's actions as she glanced at him and then towards the two fighting girls in the corner. Shizuka appeared to be drunk and snoozed off from the sabotaged fruit punch and Alice had dropped not long after from sheer exhaustion as she was still a child. Takashi's eyes clicked wide as he realized what he was doing. He slightly panicked and looked around for an exit as he let go of the girl. Takashi began to crawl away towards the door that lead to his room, desperately covering his red face in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment, before Kohta pounced in front of him.

"You're not scared to do it, are you?" He snickered, a huge grin spread across his lips as Takashi pushed past him and flew into his bedroom. Hirano followed him, closed the door and sat next to his friend. "What?! er no, of course not! It's just, Rei is here, what if Saeko hates me from back at the house and-" He didn't get to finish before Kohta grabbed Komuro by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Dude! You just got the opportunity to kiss one of the hottest chicks in Fujimi High! That's not the kind of thing you just throw away like that! Now stop being a pussy and man up already!" Takashi was stunned at the teenager before him. Takashi opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off. "Rei knows that it's just a game and all! I thought you told me you liked Saeko-san, or am I mistaken?" Kohta said again. His voice softening a little at the last comment. "You're correct about what I said before." Komuro admitted "But are you sure about Rei? Can you be certain she won't try and pound my ass the moment I end the turn?" Takashi said. To be honest, Takashi had really been coming off of Rei now. He was just worried about her jealous behavior. If a sharp hatred were to spark within the group it could be fatal in battle. Both of Rei's parents were missing like everyone else's (Except Alice's, who were deceased) and Rei had become rather needy the past week ever since Hisashi died. After he was gone, Rei had followed Takashi everywhere now. Saya even told Komuro that Rei had complained about him and Saeko being together when they were separated on the way to the Takagi mansion. "Positive! Plus you told me Saeko-san wasn't holding a grudge on you. Remember back at the HumVee?" Kohta said, giving his buddy the thumbs up. A small smile split across the young leader's face as he gave a slight nod. Takashi had to admit he was grateful to have Hirano on the team. I mean he couldn't exactly chat about guy stuff with any of the girls.

"Right then. Go get her Komuro!" The four-eyed teen exclaimed, slapping his friend on the back as they stood up to rejoin the game. Takashi didn't even get a chance to take a single step before the door flew open to reveal an amused Saya with a malicious grin still visible, a not exactly pleased Rei and a bright red Saeko in the pair's grip. "I believe it's your turn, Komuro." Saya purred. Hirano smirked as the genius grabbed Saeko by the shoulders and pushed her towards their leader. "But Rei-" "I'm fine with it, Takashi. After all, it's just a stupid game. What's the big deal anyway?" The dirty-blonde said from behind the other girls. Her voice wasn't exactly very convincing, much like her facial expression. "Um, right then. Let's get this over and done with." Komuro replied as he turned to Saeko who was perched on the bed with Hirano, twiddling her thumbs back and forth as she waited nervously. "How long should it be, Saya?" Rei quickly asked. "Um, let's see. About ten seconds should do it! I'll time it for you." The pink-haired girl replied as he turned back to Komuro. "Get it over and done then. Some of us, believe it or not, wanna go to bed." She snapped. Rei turned around and left the room to avoid the scene. That way, with some luck, she could forget that this had ever happened. Takashi didn't move. He appeared to be rooted to the spot, simply staring at the violet girl sitting on his bed.

After a few seconds Saya's smirk turned into an annoyed frown. Not only did Komuro turn his back to her but he refused to follow her orders. Takagi had had just about enough of the cowardly act of holding back that her childhood friend was attempting to pull off. Striking forward with all her strength, she booted Takashi forward towards the bed. "GAAAH!" He screamed as he fell onto something warm and soft a little smaller than himself. It let out a passive squeal as it was crushed underneath the weight of the teenager. Hirano began to turn pale and snicker as he watched the boy he had encouraged and given refreshed bravery to, flop around on his bed like a grounded fish. Adding fuel to the fire, he was squishing the girl he loved. Saya smiled evilly to herself as she admired her work.

_'__That went better than I thought it would…__'_

Takashi opened his eyes as he recollected his thoughts and looked down at the creature squirming underneath him. To the young leader's utter shock, he found himself straddling the Samurai with his arms and legs on either side of hers. He felt his middle hardening, his face turning into a tomato. Takashi didn't know how much more embarrassment he could handle. Saeko began twisting and turning, attempting to get out from Komuro's grasp. The violet-haired girl began gasping for breathes of air, trying to regain her composure as she gazed up at the boy on top of her. "I'm ready to start the count down!" Saya purred as she leaned over the bed to get a good look at the two. Takashi shrugged his shoulders as Saeko glanced up at him. They both knew that Saya wouldn't' let the pair escape until the turn was over. Saya seemed often to be rather amused by Takashi's love triangle problem. The tension between Busujima and Miyamoto grew stronger by the day. Takagi was just certain the pair was hesitating because there was an audience around. Knowing Takashi all her life she knew just how easily he got embarrassed. Sometimes she wished he'd just grow some god damn balls. "Sigh… Hirano, would you leave the room already?" she mused. Kohta remained frozen for a moment until Saya gave him the evil eye. That was all it took as the overweight otaku let out a little squeak and slipped out of the room, leaving Saya with Komuro and Busujima-Senpai. "I'll remain present so I can count and check that you two don't slack off."

_'__Wow! This'll create enough gossip to last me and the girls at least a week!__'_

Takashi gazed down at Saeko. Her alluring sapphire eyes were currently fixed on Saya. The boy's eyes glided across her streaming violet hair down to her slim body. Clearly her Kendo training had paid off generously on keeping the girl fit. Much to Komuro's disappointment, his own body stopped his line of sight from travelling any further. "I'm ready when you two are. Come on, it's only ten little seconds!" Saya said. All this hesitation was beginning to trial her patience.

Taking a few deep breathes as he founded his new plan, Takashi held his finger up to his mouth as to say 'quiet' as Saya stared at him. Her annoyed feminine face turned into one of confusion. Tilting her head and pouting a little, "What?" Saya said. It had the expected effect as Saeko confusedly looked up at Komuro to see what Saya was on about, only to find Takashi's lips crushing against her own. Saeko's eye's shot wide in shock. A satisfied smirk came from Saya as she folded her arms in victory. "One, two, three…" She began.

Takashi's mind went blank as he focused on the girl beneath him. Her eyes had softened a little in realization of Komuro's dirty witty little trick to avoid further embarrassment (And a mouthful from Saya). Saeko made no attempts to pull back and just relaxed a little as Saya finished the countdown (Well count up).

"Eight, nine and ten! Alright, you're done!" The pink-haired spectator chirped. Saeko began to pull away slightly as Saya called, but found that Takashi pulled her back, his eyes remaining shut whilst he did this. "Takashi, the turn's over already!" Saya called again. Saeko shot the girl a look that clearly screamed 'Help me!' The samurai had agreed to go through with this for fun, plus no one else escaped without doing their turn. Saeko remembered how Saya had dragged Takashi by the ear back to the circle when he resisted the dog's slobbery tongue. It was really a sight to behold as Saya unleashed her wrath against the boy. Saeko was certain she did it for the game even if she might have felt a tiny bubble of excitement somewhere deep inside of her when the bottle came to a stop on her.

What Rei had said back in the HumVee…

'He still loves me. Not her!'

Those six words had been itching at her normally composed mind for the past sixteen hours ever since the girly chat in the truck. She was certain that Miyamoto spoke the truth; after all, Takashi was originally together with Rei. Yet Takashi's actions of what must have been lust had caught Saeko by surprise these past few days and she just hated it in a way. She wanted to try avoiding Takashi as much as possible in order to get away from mishaps such as this.

Takashi only broke the kiss when Saya stomped over, outstretched her leg and kicked him off of Saeko and onto the floor in a dazed heap. "Hentai! Are you alright, Senpai? You don't look so good. Hey pervert, do you have some kind of mouth herpes or something?" Saya yelled. True, Saeko had gone slightly pale and a little distant after the shock. "Hello, Anybody home?" The pink-haired genius called again, waving her palm in front of the warrior's vacant eyes. Saeko suddenly snapped back into reality after a few seconds of waving hands back and forth. "Oh, uh yeah. I'm fine, Takagi-san. Sorry about that."

"Ok if you say so, senpai." Saya replied, turning her gaze to Takashi's body on the wooden floor. "Hey lover boy, what do you have to say for yourself?! I'm surprised you had the guts to harass senpai right in front of me."

Takashi's eyes snapped open as he sat up. "Oh shit! Sorry, Saeko! Did I really do that?! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything and I-" "its fine, Komuro. And Takagi-san, I wouldn't go as far as to put it that way. He just, got a little carried away that's all." Saeko quietly interjected, still slightly in shock. This was much to Takagi's disappointment as in reality, Saya wanted to see Takashi get his perverted little ass kicked. And to add to the fun it would have been done by the captain of the kendo club and strongest fighter in the group which would really teach Komuro a lesson. Too bad senpai kept her cool. "Let's go let the other's know we're done and get to bed already. It's bad enough the water's cut off here so we can't even take a shower." Saya said as they stood up before the door clicked open to reveal an impatient feminine face with hair that reminded Saya of a bug.

"I heard Saya's rage so I figured it was probably safe to come in. Are you guys done yet?" Rei snapped. A cute little pouty face crossed her as she folded her arms underneath her breasts. "Yeah, they're done. Maybe a little over-cooked you might say." Saya purred admiring the two tomatoes next to her.

Rei raised an eyebrow with a questioning look as she frowned. "Senpai, tomorrow morning I'd like a word please. I'll come fetch you when I'm ready. Also, Miss Shizuka and Kohta put Alice to bed so they're asleep too. So keep it down." The dirty blond said. Takashi gulped as Saeko let out a small nod before sprinting off round the corner towards her room. "Night, Komuro!" Busujima called from further down the hallway. Turning back to Takashi, Rei's expression turned a bit grimmer. "Anything you wanna tell me, Takashi?" "Um, nope! Good night, Rei!" He spluttered back as he too dashed into his room and closed the door.

_'__Please don't say anything__,__ Saya…_'

Rei let out a little snarl as she heard the key turn in the lock and the pitter patter of footsteps from behind her. "Do you have anything to share with me then, Saya?" Rei huffed, placing a hand on the Takagi's shoulder before Saya could run away. "Umm, maybe later I'll give you some details or something when we can have a nice girly chat, ok? Bye!" She said, pulling away from Rei's grasp and prancing down the hall way.

Rei let out a little sigh.

_'__Maybe I'm being a little bit unfair on wanting to __know__ everything Takashi does. No, it's not unfair at all! I'm just making sure he still loves me__, __right? Yeah. I'm gonna make sure Busujima-san knows he's mine no matter what…__'_

**Alright****,**** that just about wraps up Chapter 6 for now. The tension between Rei and Saeko is ****finally beginning to ****show through a little! Sorry AGAIN for late uploads. Wow two chapters running I've been late to upload. Pace will pick up soon rest assured.**

**Special thanks to Gentizm for editing and checking! He's a really great guy!**

**Rei: Aww****,**** why couldn't you add the conversation with Saeko and me in this chapter? I don't wanna wait a whole week just to find out if Takasi's cheating on me!**

**Takashi: I told you already****,**** Rei****. Nothing ****happened!**

**Saya: Do you think those two will shut up soon? I already told them ****to**** go to bed.**

**Saeko: Nope. Knowing Rei****, ****she'll yap all night long. I won't be surprised if the zombies wish they were deaf!**

**Don't forget to Rate, Fav and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Mornings

**Chapter 7: Bad Mornings**

**God I'm sorry for the late upload. My internet needs an upgrade because it keeps pooping out, add that to the fact I've been revising like mad for a jack ton of tests in 2 weeks plus I have a shitty computer and voila that's my horrible excuse for inactivity. =(**

**Firstly, Thanks for 2500+ views! I was aiming for 500 or so but wow it looks like that original goal has been crushed! Special thanks to Gentizm for editing and checking through. He's a really great guy!**

**Also, please review! I want to know what you guys think of the story so far! **

Saya got up with a thumping head ache; the blonde nurse and ecstatic 7 year old next to door weren't helping either. Shrieks and squeals arose from behind the thin wooden wall as Shizuka AND Alice bounced up and down on the bed they shared. To add to the noise, Zeke kept yapping over and over again at the both of them.

_Uhh. Note to self; never drink fruit punch before bed …_

It amazed her how Saeko and Rei could still be asleep with the racket the couple next door was making. Saeko's room was right across from Shizuka and Alice's, and Rei's was next door to Saeko's.

Rubbing her amber eye's before clasping her glasses, Saya rose from her futon and dragged her tired, aching body over to the bathroom. Gazing at the mirror, she grabbed the red hair brush from off the sink and began brushing her long tangled hair. Pink strands stuck out in all directions in effect of a classic bed head. She continued to scrape down the strands until not a single hair was out of place. The esteemed daughter of the Takagi family couldn't be seen in such a messed-up state after all. (The world has gone to hell, would her having a bad hair day really ruin it any further? :P)

Continuing to tie her hair into her trade mark side pony tails, Saya thought about the events from last night; how she had kissed Kohta. She had to admit he wasn't the worst type of guy; in fact he was far from it. He had a good personality to match it, but the whole gun obsession thing freaked her out at times.

_He could have been better looking… _

Then Saya remembered the spin-the-bottle struggle. In her mind, she thought it was rather entertaining to watch someone forced to kiss a dog.

_I mean who wouldn't enjoy watching your childhood friend being made to kiss a slobbery little stray dog that may or may not have fleas?_

Okay, so it's kind of weird, but don't question Saya's logic.

All of a sudden Saya froze. The whole Rei and Saeko issue kept kicking up. Last night's little game kind of added fuel to the fire.

_Crap. Note to self to avoid Miyamoto whenever possible. I'll need to remind Senpai as well_…

True, a good old gossip and yak about these kinds of things was rather fun and enjoyable for all. But the current tension and possibly hatred Rei had towards Saeko at the moment was a little unnerving to say the least. Takagi had noticed how Rei had been glaring at senpai whenever she talked to Komuro. Very entertaining to watch she had to add.

_Miyamoto has some hilarious facial expressions when she's angry…_

At least Senpai appeared not to return the hatred, so that was one thing. What Saya had yet to understand was why Rei was even trying to go for Komuro. She dumped him for his best friend for god sake. She had her chance and she blew it, yet it's only been one little week since Hisashi died and Miyamoto immediately became clingy to the other decent male in her group. Even if she didn't show it much at the time, Saya couldn't help but feel hatred towards the dirty-blonde for the way she had treated Komuro.

_Maybe some questions are better left unanswered, but still…_

Finishing sprucing up and changing into her day clothes, Saya opened her bedroom door to be smacked in the face with… a pillow? Saya heard playful giggles as she peeled the sack from her head to come face to face with Alice and Shizuka. "Good morning, Saya-Chan!" Alice chirped. Unfortunately, Saya didn't seem very amused about her hair being messed up again by a feather missile. "That's Saya-Onee Sama to you, munchkin! And look at what you did to my hair!" The pink-haired girl snapped.

Alice's smile drooped ever so slightly. "Sorry, Saya-Chan. It was just a bit of fun. Plus it was Shizuka-Chan's idea!" The little girl replied, pushing the blame onto the busty nurse who gave a little pout in return. Sighing, Saya said "Uh, fine. Just don't do it again and for the hundredth time. It's Saya-Onee Sama to you, munchkin!"

Alice smiled angelically. "Ok, Saya-Chan! Come on Zeke, let's go find Kohta!"

Saya mentally face palmed as the little kid dashed off down the hallway, Zeke and the nurse not far behind. "Oh well, might as well go find the other two before shit goes down." As if on cue, Rei came charging out of her room and knocked right into Takagi.

"Oh, hi, Saya! I didn't see you there!" Rei kept looking around frantically for a moment. "Have you seen Miss Shizuka anywhere?" She said. "You're a few seconds to late. Alice already stole her. They ran off somewhere, most likely the balcony on the fourth floor." Saya grumbled.

_This isn't exactly how I wanted to start the morning. First my hair and now this. Give me a break lord…_

"Oh Ok. Thanks Saya! Oh yeah, and is Takashi up yet?" Rei blathered on. A way to cheerful smile on her face. "Not that I know of. Tell everyone to meet by the bar in half an hour would you?" The pink and now messy haired girl requested. "K, after I get sleepy head up! Bye!"

With that, Rei pranced off towards Takashi's room across the lobby. "Hold on, Miyamoto-san. Isn't there something you want to say to me?" Saya yelled back, gesturing to the floor. "Umm, the floor is shiny today?" Miyamoto said in confusion. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of an apology for knocking me over!" Takagi snapped. "Meh, I don't know, bye." Was the only reply Saya was given.

Saya grumbled in annoyance as Miyamoto disappeared into their leader's room.

_Why do I have to be surrounded by idiots…?_

**Meanwhile in Komuro's room…**

Rei pushed the door open as quietly as she possibly could. An excited grin followed her every movement. Glancing around, she saw Takashi asleep in a heap of sheets and duvet, his trusty 'Bennili super 90 shotgun' across the room by the window and an empty jug on a desk. Rei moved towards the jug, grasping it carefully so as not to make a sound, before heading towards the bathroom on the far side of the room.

Conveniently, the door was left ajar, allowing Miyamoto to move in without having to open it. Rei let out a small ecstatic giggle as she turned the tap to cold and began filling the jug. Rei felt the water with her fingers before quickly retreating them from the jug.

Nice and cold… (Poor Takashi)

Quickly checking if the boy had stirred (Which he hadn't) the orangey-blond haired girl grabbed the jug and began making her way over to the bed. A ball of duvet sat there with a few dark brown strands sticking out from underneath. As it was early summer and Japan was a rather hot country at times, the blankets were only a little thicker than a normal bed sheet, adding to the possible success of Rei's work.

With one final grin, Miyamoto emptied the water on top of the ball. "GAAAHH!" Was all Rei heard before watching the ball struggling to unfold. Miyamoto burst out laughing as her ex fell off the bed sheets and all. "Huh? Rei is that you?" Takashi yelled, crawling out from under the sheet. "Good morning, sleepy head! Seeing as we can't use alarm clocks anymore, I decided to do you a favor and take up the job!"

Takashi shot an unhappy glare to match his unpleased face. "I was having a perfectly peaceful dream until you interrupted!" He yelled, a hint of a smirk flinching on his face for a moment, causing Rei to giggle lightly. "Stop being such a lazy baka and get up! Senpai should be up with all the noise you made which means you're the only one still asleep!" She yakked, sounding a bit like Takashi's mum at Christmas. Takashi would always promise to be up early on that special day. He failed every time.

I miss those times…

"Well come on then, otherwise Saya will have you thrown off the roof charged guilty for idleness."

"Fine! Just let me take a shower first and I'll come join you guys." Takashi grumbled as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

"The hot water's not working by the way!" Rei yelled, a little too late.

"AAAAAHHH!" Was all she heard as the water began to flow and the leader was soaked head to toe in icy cold liquid.

**And now it's time for breakfast with Saya…**

"I hate my life." Takagi grumbled, as she was knocked over by a surprisingly strong little dog with a slice o' bacon in its mouth as Saya's dry cereal went flying across the room and scattered along the floor.

"Zeke, no! give it back!" She heard someone yell from the stairs along with a clatter of shoes. "BWAARF!"

Zeke began sprinting down the hall, determined to keep his prize. Just as he disappeared around the corner; Alice and Kohta came skidding around the stairwell corner and over to Saya. "Have you seen *pant* a little dog? About *pant* this tall." The gun otaku gasped, Alice clutching his trouser leg.

"Down the hall, fatty. You're not seriously going to try eating that bacon are you; after the dog has covered it in germs and slobber?" Saya snapped. Hirano flinched and stepped back a little. "Aah. I never thought about that." Hirano quickly turned around and made his way back towards the stairs with Alice close behind, as Saya pulled a face of sheer disgust and anger. "What kind of example do you call yourself?! We have a little girl with us and you influence her to eat something so vile?!" She began to scream words like "BAKA!" and "KUTABARE!" until the two were out of sight.

"Takagi-san? What's with all the yelling?" A voice asked from behind her. "Oh it's nothing, senpai. Since when do you sleep in so late? It's almost noon." She replied. "A little extra rest can't hurt, can it? Anyways, what are we doing today? Scouting, clearing the horde, supply runs?" Saya thought for a moment before answering "Let's do supply runs today. Our food supply is a little low. I mean, we're down to mere bacon and pot noodles already."

"This place was probably raided of the best food before we came here, but still, how exactly did that bacon keep from expiring all this time?" Saeko said. Saya's eyes widened.

Shit…

"Miss Marikawa! Don't eat that bacon! It's not edible, don't let anyone eat it!" Saya began screaming as she ran towards the stairway. "Oh and Senpai, get Komuro up for a group meeting would you?" Saya yelled just before she disappeared up the marble platforms.

**Back with Rei and Komuro…**

"Takashi hurry up! In case you forgot we aren't exactly on holiday. Come on or I'll have to drag you out of there." Miyamoto moaned.

What is taking him so long? It shouldn't take more than five minutes to get dressed now, should it?

"Just wait a minute, would you?" A voice yelled from behind the door. Rei sighed and gave a little pout. If there was one thing she hated more than sprouts, it was waiting.

I bet Hisashi would never have kept me waiting for so long…

Perking up a little, Rei heard someone coming down the hall. "Miss Shizuka?" She called, hoping it was the puffy nurse. The small jolt of hope disappeared as the person revealed herself to be not the busty nurse, but Saeko Busujima. "Ohayo, Miyamoto-san. Nurse Marikawa is upstairs, sorry to disappoint you." The violet girl said. "Ohayo, Senpai. I presume you're here to see our leader right? He's still getting changed, that lazy baka." Miyamoto replied.

"I can hear you two you know!" Takashi yelled. "Just shut up and concentrate on getting dressed." Rei screamed back. "Sorry if I came at a bad time. Takagi-san sent me to give a message to Komuro-kun; I expect it's for you as well." The other girl yawned. "Takagi-san wants everyone in the lobby as soon as possible for a group meeting; we're running low on food supplies."

"Ok Senpai, I'll tell him."

At that moment, the brown haired leader came bursting through the door. "Alright, I'm ready! So what does Saya want to talk about?" He blurted out, not knowing he'd just hit Rei on the nose with the door. A pained squeal came from behind the wood. Takashi pulled the door to reveal an angry and wild Rei rubbing her nose. "Oh shit, sorry Rei. I didn't see you there!" He began to yap as he began to act like a lost puppy. Rei let out a small giggle and her frown disappeared. "Baka. Fortunately for your sake, it was only a little bang."

Takashi sighed in relief before Busujima gave him a small tap on the shoulder in order to capture his attention. "Oh yeah, so Saeko, what exactly is this meeting about?" He asked. "Takagi-san will explain when we get there. Come on, we're already a little late." She pouted in return.

Rei and Takashi shrugged as they began to follow the samurai towards the lobby. "Oh well. Might as well go see what our neighborhood genius wants then." Rei muttered. "Come on then you two, hurry up. Saya's not exactly in a good mood at the moment and arriving overtime isn't going to help." Saeko called from up front.

**So sorry for late updates yet again. Next week are my Tests so Chapter 8 will probably be delayed as well =(**

**I'm going to start writing DanganRonpa fan fictions as well soon so that will delay things a little and I won't have access to a laptop anytime soon as I need to purchase a new one (Windows XP sucks). This Chapter is a little longer than the previous ones (With the exception of chapter six) so hopefully that will make up a little bit for the late upload. I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer from here onwards.**

**Rei: My nose hurts.**

**Saeko: I got barely any viewing time.**

**Saya: My hair's a mess!**

**Takashi: Get me a lawyer.**

**Don't forget to Fav, Rate and Review!**


End file.
